With the development of image processing technology, a user may watch static images or videos, such as photography works, or a video chat with a family member, on screens of various electronic devices like a TV, a computer and a cell phone.
When an electronic device displays a static image or a frame image of a video, the static image or the frame image actually consists of a number of pixels. Then, by controlling the display color of each of the pixels, a complete image may be displayed on the screen of the electronic device.
Specifically, each pixel may be divided into a plurality of sub pixels, for example, for a electronic device using a RGB sub-pixel mode, each pixel of which contains a sub pixel of a red channel (Red, denoted as “R” in “RGB”), a sub pixel of a green channel (Green, denoted as “G” in “RGB”) and a sub pixel of a blue channel (Blue, denoted as “B” in “RGB”). Then, by controlling the color level value of each sub pixel, multiple combinations may be obtained from the three sub pixels, thus obtaining multiple pixel colors.